In times we try
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: War has beckoned at the door of the Terran Empire and called Rear Admiral Amelia Doppler to it's aid. But something takes place that makes this war much more difficult then amelia anticipated. Join Amelia and Delbert s they discover time makes the heart grow fonder.
1. Chapter 1

"Everything was wonderful darling!" Amelia Doppler said over her glass of red wine.

"Thank you m'love." Delbert Doppler said to his wife of hardly two years , the couples was enjoying a rare moment at home in solitude in their mansion. Usually Delbert was caught in traffic or Amelia was stuck in a meeting at the naval office as the new rear admiral or the both had way too much paperwork.

They could have gone out but that would risk someone recognizing them and asking way too many questions of their occupations or even personal life. So they decided to spend the evening in just each others company.

the couple had laughed and loved relishing in each others company as a young middle aged couple should.

Amelia started picking up her plate when Delbert swooped in behind her and took it for her she smiled at him, "A queen needn't raise a finger m'love" Delbert grinned making her smile wider. "Such a kind and noble king this queen has." She smirked.

"Only because the Queen made him this way."

"Oh pish posh I do believe i is the other way around."

"Oh contraire my darling." Delbert said taking her hand and she stood, looking radiant as a Galactic zunar lily.

Delbert twirled her around bit then brought her close and kissed her deeply and passionately. She was the only woman to ever snag his heart after his Clara was taken from him year ago. Amelia was much different from clara, Strong willed, independent, ardent, and discernible. Clara was quiet and soft spoken always looking for permission but loved the stars just as he did that,like he and Amelia, was brought the two of the together.

"Del?" Amelia questioned raising a slender eyebrow at her husband.

"Oh I uh was just thinking my darling." Delbert smiled at her then perking his dog-like ears forward as an unfamiliar sound emerged from their backdoor. Delbert's sense heightened Amelia had always told him of the possibility of these events. Amelia gently let go of him and grabbed her gun and quietly creeped to the door. She looked to Delbert and motioned for him to move over which he did.

Amelia made motions with her fingers indicating 3...2...1 then swayed the door open drawing her gun to whom was outside the door.

"Whoa whoa auntie It's just us!"

Amelia lowered her gun and rolled her eyes , "Blast and bloody damned hell Bridgettah what in the Sam's hell are you doing out there!"

"Comin' to visit." Katalina, etter known as Kitty said walking in. She and Bridgettah lived with their mothers and fathers in a rather large home that split into two separate living areas.

Amelia sighed, "Try calling next time dears." She turned to close the door.

"Wait a moment Captain hold the door if you will." Amelia blinked as Alastor Morrill walked in rather thumped in with his one wooden leg.

"Alastor what a pleasant surprise!" Delbert grinned.

"Salutations there Doctor!"

"how are things on the spaceport?" Amelia asked their two nieces she sometimes misses living on the bustling spaceport now that she lived in the quiet town of Benbow.

"Same as always auntie only, the Panther family just moved in next door."

"Panthers?"

"Aye, they really look like panthers to." Britt laughed.

"Yeah , daddy and uncle Jerry don't like them to well."

"I would be surprised if they did like someone dears."Amelia chuckled, she had three sisters and two brothers that all lived on the spaceport, Jeremy , Victoria, Lorraine, Samuel,Andree then her self.

The lot of them sat around the fireplace and spoke for what felt like hours when yet another knock at the door , "Now who could this be." Delbert said getting up and excusing himself from the conversation to open the door to see young Onyx Arrow, Samuel Arrow's nephew.

"Onyx! to what do we owe the honor of your company?" Delbert smiled.

"Doctor Doppler." Onyx nodded once smiling , "Where is the Admiral?"

"Shes in the living room son, may I ask what this is about?"

"The royal navy wishes her to have this." nyx said handing him a crisp off-white envelope with the royal navy seal on it

"Amelia, dear Onyx is here with something for you from the Navy."

Amelia was in there in almost no time at all taking the letter and saluting the young man and opening the letter scanning it's contents carefully then her face went grim.

"Amelia? Amelia dear what's wrong?"

Amelia looked up at him with the pain written all over her face , "We're going to war..."

* * *

Later that night Amelia and Delbert were laying in bed , Amelia would be shipping off within a week but all Delbert could think of was the possibility that Amelia might not come home. "Del?"

"Yes Mia?"

"Promise me no matter what you'll keep going on..."

"I...I promise Mia." Delbert said his voice quivering slightly.

She only snuggled up close to him.

"In these times dear we can only try." She whispered as she dozed off to sleep.

Delbert sighed and looked out at the spaceport shining into their bedroom window wondering what the next few months would be like.

A/n yes another amelia/delbert story ^^ Hope you all enjoy this one xD

OC's are mine except Kitty Smith and Alastor Morrill they belong to Kitty. and Mrmorrill(of deviantART). Lorraine Smollet belongs to me and Kitty. Andree was created in our Rp.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and Delbert spent the entire day entangled in sheets trying to keep warm from the bitter October air and stay close as they possibly could whispering and laughing like a couple of teenagers. They didn't want to leave the company of one another even though they knew with the new morning sun she would have to go and could be gone for nearly a year.

there was going to be a dinner to wish her off Amelia didn't want to attend though...even if she had to. It was too painful to be reminded she was leaving..They should be waking up to a brand new day of marriage life and maybe even starting a family...a family...something Amelia had been wanting for a long time..."Del?"

"Yes dear?"

"When I get back...can we...talk about children?"

"C-children? Us? erm well d-dear I uh..." He stumbled over his words.

Amelia's face fell , that was never a good sign from Delbert.

"Y-You really want children dear?"

"I wouldn't have asked you otherwise Del.." she said playing with his messy hair.

"Well Mia I...fine..."He breathed nervously.

"Del I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with?"

"Mia I'm just fine with it..." He smiles more , "Just a bit surprised." He admitted, He was near forty three and she was near forty her self. He hadn't thought of having children at their age, not that anything was wrong with that, his parents had him at forty five.

"Ah? Well...I'll have to admit it's always been a dream of mine.."

"Is that so?"

"Oh aye...watching my sister with her little girl was always a joy then the other two as well...and my brothers...I'm the only one..."Delbert frowned some and hugged her closer, "Will Victoria be going to battle?"

"Not this time she'll be commanding from the home front." Amelia sighed, "Just Lorraine and I will be out there." She sighed deep letting all the air escape out of her body shivering as he teasingly ran a finger up her spine earning him a whack in the chest.

He let out a small "oof" causing her to smirk and walk her fingers up his bare chest causing him to go cross eyed.

"You're silly."

"You're devious." Delbert sneered playfully and kissed her. Amelia laid her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat and looking over to the suitcases packed for her departure. She started to cry softly into his fur praying to God that this was some crazy dream and she'd wake up in her husbands arms tomorrow morning and everything be normal.

"Mia darling.." he soothed petting her back his hand running across her silk night gown he also dreading sleeping in the bed alone once more and having to fix everything for one once more.

"Let's ...let's get ready to go darling..." Amelia mumbled after a while of silence. Perhaps getting out for the evening and having a good time would settle her separation anxiety

Delbert nodded slightly and pulled on his trousers and button up white shirt tieing a burgundy ascott around his neck with a golden brooch, finger combing his hair to pull it back in its usual ribbon. "It looks far more fetching down my love." Delbert look over at her about to reply a witty comment but only jaw dropped. there was the love of his life standing before him dressed in a deep red gown with dropped shoulders and golden trim she also sported red opera gloves with gold trim. "Delbert? dear?"

"You look amazing..." He gasped and quickly stood taking her by the arm and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you my dear." Amelia said with a slightly cocky air graceful smile

Delbert miled and lead her to their carriage clicking the reins on Delilah and driving down to the old Benbow inn.

Delbert got out quickly as they pulled up going to help her, "Thank you kindly Doctor Doppler." She teased winking.

"Very welcome Admiral Doppler." He grinned right back.

She walked gracefully as ever imagined by one woman.

"Good evening Doctor, Admiral." Greeted Clarence the door man greet cordially tipping his top hat to them. Two pair smiled to them and said their hellos and walked in, there as already a few townsfolk on the floor dancing and having a splendid time.

"There you two are! We were worried you two wouldn't make it" Sarah Hawkins said it a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Oh tish tosh Sarah I am not one to turn down a social affair." Amelia chuckles lightly once receiving a hug from her friend

"Come enjoy yourselves. " Sarah said gesturing to the party

Amelia smiled sipped a glass of red wine eating some Zirrellian Blathernits and Steamed Broccoli cut to Acutrlian style.

"Shall we dance my dear?" Delbert said with an easy charming smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Yes lets." She took his hand in a light graceful gesture walking with him to the dance floor. Though she'd never admit it she simply adored dancing it was one of the most fanciful thing she could remember from her childhood.

Ballroom dances, men and ladies of the royal felindisha court gussied up in their grand silks and satins white hand danity gracing one another. They always seemed to float across the floor like fairies. Amelia could see her mother and sisters dancing as well enjoying one another men fighting over a chance to dance with her elder sister Victoria though she turned down every single one. Those were the happy times, before her mothers death.

"Darling?" Delbert whispered softly to her.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, oh yes del just ...thinking." she rested her head on his shoulder taking in everything wishing time would stop right now so she could just dance in her husbands arms forever...But she knew come the morning light...these warm days would be over.

A/n Sorry for the long wait school and such, thank you for the reviews hope you all enjoy this chapter ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"All aboard!" a strong commanding voice shouted to all the scared of out their wits cadets fearing seeing war for the first time. Amelia sighed as she looked at all their faces as they looked up at her. Hugging their packs and glancing back to see if their families still remained. Amelia knew her husband was in the tearful crowd below the ship.

He said he wouldn't leave till the ship was too small even for his candid eyes to see.

"Cadets! Attention! Admiral Smollet-er-Doppler wishes to speak with you!" Amelia's new first mate-at least on this ship for now till they got re ordered in Officers once they got to Out post Regina where her real slew of officer awaited her.

"Thank you mister Hawkvil."Amelia noded curtly before turning to the youth before her,"Cadets, students, graduates one and all today I welcome you onto the RLS Lyonesse. Sadly I do wish this was for graduation or rank increase purpose but it seems that will not be the case. You lot know why we are here and I shall not sugarcoat the situation anymore than the other officers may or may not have." Amelia cleared her throat and continued feeling that sickening feeling arise once more. 'Bloody hell am I doing getting space-sick.' Amelia scolded her self before returning to her speech. "Some of you will be split into different ships so do not get comfortable here." Amelia tried to ignore the feeling gurgitating in her stomach and kept going, "I wish for you all to resume in your bunks unless having been given other things to do." she said nodding as the saluted her then retreating to carry out her order.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with me!" Amelia snapped once in her stateroom placing her thin hand on her trim stomach. "I've never gotten damn space sickness before blast it!" She fussed then sighed sitting at her desk to look over cadet files and such and choose whom she wanted on her ship.

After several hours of sorting and resorting again a knock rag at her door, "Come in." she mumbled not taking her eyes off the mountain of papers before her.

"Captain?" Mister Clarence Hawkvile stepped in, he was a dashing felind man roughly Amelia's age maybe a year or two her elder he has white fur , bright blue eyes, and golden hair draping from these masculine heart throb features was a long golden tail.

"Mister Hawkvile what a pleasantry this is." Amelia chortled standing to greet her first officer

"I brought some wine to celebrate."

"Celebrate? What is in need to celebration Officer?"

"Well several things, the good will of a quick war and bloodless war, the promises of a good crew and we're alive." He gave a quick grin to her.

Amelia blinked a bit and sighed, "I do presume you are correct Mister Hawkvile." She took the wine offered to her

"And I'm celebrating the fact I' in the company of beautiful woman" He grinned at her, Amelia nearly spat out her wine, "Mister Hawkvile let's get one thing straight right this moment." Clarence blinked slight grin fading and looked at her questioning. "I am a happily married woman of near three years. And no I am not interested in you in any means."

Clarence cleared his throat," Captain I'm sorry to have offended you in anyways with my remark I assure you it was not meant to offend you or your marriage in anyway ma'am."

Amelia settled down a bit muscles still tense, "Good, Good other wise this would not have been a pleasant experience for you."

"I fully believe you captain." He chuckled uneasily.

Amelia gave him a curt nod and continued sipping her wine feeling much worse afterward, 'What in God's name is wrong...'

Delbert sighed looking around his large home that felt empty once again now that Amelia gone to war, this was the third day without his wife and he was beginning to remember what being single was like.

"Damn this war." He said sipping his cup of coffee and flipping open his book, he couldn't concentrate on the words or contents in the book though all he could think about was his Amelia out in the ethrium fighting t keep him and the others safe. So they all could sleep soundly in their beds at night.

Delbert watched a ship take off from the spaceport and sighed, Soon...soon they'd be back together.

A/n thank you for the reviews and faves!


End file.
